1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for filtering water and removal of debris and more particularly pertains to removing paint chips and debris from the back splash of fluid falling away from the wall of a building that is being pressure cleaned.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of filters is known in the prior art. More specifically, water filters heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of removing matter from water flow are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,635,079 to Becking, II discloses a method for filtering treated water and apparatus to practice the method. The method teaches a water purifying apparatus that receives a pair of containers and reduces spillage of the water from the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,888 to Chinn, Strawser and Chinn discloses a filter for removing particulate mater from water flowing into an inlet, such as a catch basin. The filter is comprised of an envelope of filter material adapted to receive an inlet cover device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,243 to Buchholz discloses a self-cleaning air filter assembly for an internal combustion engine. In particular the invention prevents particulates and heavier debris from entering the engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,728 to Arold discloses a dust filter which is surrounded by a frame and is held exchangeably in an air duct for a heating or air-conditioning system of a motor vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,377 to Hashimoto discloses spray paint equipment combining a paint gun and stand serving to facilitate the provision of filtered paint into the paint spray gun.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,567,323 to Harrison, Jr. discloses a intake filter for a paint sprayer, the filter for filtering liquid material or compositions adapted or capable of being filtered and then sprayed onto a surface.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,140 to Croteau discloses a paint filter and method of making the same. Specifically the present invention has a conical receptacle with a conically tapering side wall formed of stiff sheet material and a lower filtration portion that is formed with a filtration mesh screen.
In this respect, the method and apparatus for filtering water and removal of debris according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removing paint chips and debris from the back splash of fluid falling away from the wall of a building that is being pressure cleaned.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved method and apparatus for filtering water and removal of debris which can be used for removing paint chips and debris from the back splash of fluid falling away from the wall of a building that is being pressure cleaned. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.